Cold American Steel
by Raediocake
Summary: An Alternate Universe where America and Lovino play the parts of playboy Tony Stark and Adorable Captain America. Cap!America x Stark!Lovino Put on T and/or M for some planned sex in some later chapters and Lovino's sailor mouth.


_White. White Everywhere. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?_

_He tugged at the straps tied to his arms, unable to move them at all. The white turned into pale porcelain tiles, a square of black accenting on the ceiling every few feet. The walls were a pure white, almost like a clean room in a hospital._

_Alfred's breath caught in his throat as he slowly recognized the room. Oh god. His mind slowly grasped the concept of where he was. But, he looked fine. None of his features had changed. He was well built with his muscles and six-pack. He was beefier, and stronger. Why was he here then? He glanced to his left, only to see a man in a large white coat that seemed to be far larger than just a size or two for him._

_"__How ya doin' Cap?" The male smirked, holding a large syringe filled with some strange, glowing blue liquid. He applied pressure to the bottom with his thumb. Only enough for a drop or two of the liquid to pop out of the needle._

_"__Please tell me that's not going in my arm.." Alfred said, his voice wavering and breaking._

_"__It'll do more than that kid. It'll fix you up just right." The man spoke, shoving the cold metal into Alfred's arm._

Alfred shot up from his pillow, red and white blankets flying everywhere. Shocked and gasping for air, he reached for his large, American flag body pillow. Not that he cuddled with it or anything, he just...yeah, okay. He was a total cuddle-bug. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to cuddle well though. His poor pillow was covered in horrible "I'mma fix it" stitching, and lazy red, white and blue duct tape.

It's not like he really _wanted _to be a bad cuddler, but you know what, his strength would say otherwise. Alfred was the all-too-well-known 'Captain America', and damn was he strong. His pokes would shove people to the floor, and his hugs seemed to make people vomit their kidneys. Or well, something along those lines.

The blonde sat himself up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, clinging to the beat up pillow in his arms. Maybe he'd just go see if Lovino was awake. Maybe, just maybe he could get a good nights sleep.

He smiled at the thought of the rude brunet. He couldn't help it. He was such an ass sometimes, but damn did he love him. There was something about his sarcastic behavior and all-knowing behavior that dragged him in. Something about his face in the morning, and his face when he's working on little things in his 'laboratory' that makes him feel home. And you know what, it was enough to keep him running.

Alfred stood up, allowing his feet to make contact with the cold ground. The blond took his pillow and wandered over to Lovino's room, them being housemates until the blue-eyed cutie could find a job to pay for his own place. 'Cause we all know the government won't pay for that.

Upon seeing the Italian male curled up in his bed all comfortable, he decided there was no harm in just joining him. His footsteps were silent, and his breath was quiet. He didn't want to wake the smaller male up after all, he would just get all pissy.

Alfred sat himself on Lovino's bed, and groan echoing from the bed as the blond scooted himself where no body has ever laid before.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lovino asked. Okay, maybe the groan was from Lovino, who could really know, it was fucking pitch black in that room.

"I...I had a nightmare...I just came to cud-" Alfred started before getting cut off by the cranky Italian.

"Stay on that side of the bed, and don't fucking touch me." The brunet stated plainly, curling up more in his red blankets.

Alfred smiled, and cuddled his pillow under the comforter, "Alright, whatever you say, rust bucket." He replied. He only gained an upset groan, and a smack with a pillow in return.

The blonde turned the opposite way from Lovino, getting comfortable with his awkward looking American pillow. Alfred's eyes slowly shut, dreaming of more than snowflakes and sugarplum faeries. It would be an embarrassment to say it was anything but the innocent thoughts that would usually flood his brain. As his mind decided to calm down his thoughts wandered.

Not really in any particular direction, either. His mind decided that in order to not have a nightmare, it was going to wander to the darkest depths of his brain.

And then an arm wrapped around him. Within the next few hours, the two males were cuddled together, as if they were trying to conserve body heat. Well it wasn't like Alfred didn't have enough of that. He did have to be the hero after all.

The chirping of birds, and the smell of coffee reached the senses of the blonde. Light peered through the large windows in Lovino's room, making it so that there was no possible way to turn over and go back to bed.

_"__I see bad moon risin'. I see trouble on the way! I see earthquakes and lightnin'. I see bad times today."_

The song echoed from the kitchen in an Italian sing-song voice. Ah, yes. Lovino's singing voice. That was something to wake up to in the morning. Alfred sat himself up as the song continued and sighed.

Well at least Lovino didn't stab him that night. Well, maybe not literally, but you get the point. He turned the corner to the hallway that lead to the kitchen, his feet seeming to stick to the wood floor. His weight seemed to have been multiplied by four, and he seemed to be more tired than when he went to sleep that night.

He wandered into the more homey layer of the 'Vargas Tower'. In this layer had his kitchen, living room, and a small alcohol bar.

"Good morning you patriotic motherfucker." The Italian said from the kitchen.

"I have fucked no mothers, thank you very much rust bucket." The blond man replied.

Lovino chuckled, continuing whatever he was cooking in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it smelled good. Alfred wandered farther into the kitchen to see if he could get a closer look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Well good morning to you too Feliciano." Cap responded, continuing to walk towards the kitchen.

"No! I'm not joking he's gonna—"

And in that moment a spatula flew past Alfred's head. Well shit.

"Stay the fuck away." Lovino spat, "You get none of this breakfast. I told you to not fucking cuddle me."

"In all honesty, you cuddled me." Alfred chuckled out, stepping into the living room.

Lovino shot him a look from across the room, growling softly. His brown eyes narrowed, trying to be threatening. Well, lets say threatening was working. He looked fucking adorable.

Maybe there was a bit of intimidation, but if there was, there wasn't much. Alfred was so used to this that he just found it cute. Then again, what wasn't cute now-a-days?


End file.
